Gamzat Danaev
Gamzat Danaev is the son of the bald man from the Dagestani fairy tale The Old Father, His Young Wife and Bald Son. He is the nephew of Kurban Danaev. Info Name: Gamzat Danaev Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Old Father, His Young Wife and Bald Son Alignment: Royal Roommate: Kurban Danaev Secret Heart's Desire: To be a great man of wisdom and foil anyone who tries to harm my father. My "Magic" Touch: I am very clever and good at thinking up creative solutions for problems. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I feel like i can be rather smug and rude about my intelligence - basically, a know-it-all. It kinda repels people. Favorite Subject: Riddling. I always know how to solve a good riddle. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. Cooking is one of my weak points. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Gamzat is of average height, with short black hair and brown eyes. He wears a maroon jacket with a bull pattern over a red shirt and red pants. On his head is a papakha hat. Personality Gamzat is a smart, crafty young man who loves thinking up solutions. He loves it when people ask him questions so he can answer them, and never tires of being asked questions. He is very intelligent, but can be rather cocky about it. Still, he always tries to be a good friend and is very supportive of his friends. He is also good at herding cattle and knows how to communicate with them. Biography Hello! My name is Gamzat Danaev, I come from the mountains of Dagestan in southern Russia. I'll tell you my story. My father was a bald man who lived with his old father and young stepmother. His stepmother hated him and gave him and his father meager food. One day, he heard a man talking. He fed one of the bulls sour milk and white spots showed up. Afterwards he saw the stepmother giving him good food. He realized that his stepmother had a lover, and after two more days of spying, realized that the two wanted to kill his father. The stepmother went to seek a mullah, who told her to kill her husband's largest bull and feed it to him. She killed the bull, cooked it, and fed it to them, and after that went to see her lover. After that she left to see her lover. The bald man told his father to play dead. When the stepmother got back, the bald man poured boiling oil onto the stepmother and her lover, who both fled. My father and grandfather have lived in peace afterwards. My stepmother gave birth to a baby several months later. She found out that it was not her lover's baby but her husband's, so my dad has a half-brother named Kurban. My father already had a wife - she had been visiting relatives during the whole incident - and they had me around the same time. I have a younger sister and three younger brothers. My father and stepmother divorced soon after Kurban was born and my grandfather later married a widow with three daughters and a son. Kurban lives with us too now. I am doing fine. My father has plenty of cattle and I help him take care of them. My uncle Kurban helps us too. Kurban has been taught by my uncle (on my mom's side) how to slaughter animals, and needless to say, he's pretty proficient with it. I am also good at hunting, and me and Kurban go hunting for animals in the woods - Kurban likes to make them into meat. I also enjoy taking pictures, riding horses, sports (especially combat sports), and music. But what I love most of all is my cleverness. I'm extremely clever, and when I'm faced with a problem, I try to think of a creative solution. I read a lot on my computer (I don't read books too much, but they're okay too) and do lots of research, as well as entertaining myself with brain teasers and riddles. I don't mind being asked questions, and I never tire of questions. I often brag about my intelligence, and sometimes I come off as a bit cocky because of it. But I try to keep myself closer to earth and realize that other people deserve a chance to shine too. I go to Ever After High with my uncle Kurban. We share a room, and we spend a lot of time together. Despite not being royalty, I'm quite popular and I've made a lot of friends. Unlike a lot of brainy people, I'm pretty extroverted and I don't mind attention. I try to help Kurban make friends since he doesn't have many, plus people are scared of him due to all his talk about slaughtering. I want to help people realize that even though Kurban is pretty sadistic, he's not a bad guy. And last but not least, I'll address the destiny conflict. I'm a Neutral. I don't mind my destiny too much, but I don't think I want to be bald - I like my hair fine. Then again, my dad was unlucky enough to lose his hair when he was around my age. Still, maybe being a bald man isn't so bad - it saves on shampoo. Still, I'm young, so I might need time to decide. Trivia *Gamzat's native language is Avar. *Gamzat's surname is derived from the Avar word for bull, dana. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Russian Category:Work in progress